Our Hearts Beat as One
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: When Tony goes as Agent Afloat his life is flipped upside down leaving everyone behind. When he returns it's unexpected and life becomes that much more complicated. Warning contains SLASH Posted also on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

During Jenny's funeral Tony couldn't look at the coffin knowing he was the reason she was in there. Feeling like he was going to be sick Tony walked to the side facing away from the others letting the sun hit his face. He felt Abby before she put an arm around him and he leaned over to rest his head against hers.

"It's not your fault Tony."

"Yeah, keep saying it and maybe eventually I'll believe it."

"You should, I know you would never hurt a fly." Tony takes a deep breath as the funeral ends and they head towards their cars. Tony climbed into the front seat with Gibbs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Tony didn't say anything else on the way back to NCIS. After getting his new orders Tony and the others packed up their desks as Abby and Ducky watch.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Got new assignments, being shipped off as Agent Afloat tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"The new director decided we shouldn't be a team any longer." Tony only grabbed his own things before slamming out of the office. He didn't want sympathetic looks or pity from the others. When Gibbs got home Tony was packing his bag.

"Are you okay?" Tony shot him a look and Gibbs sits on the bed. "It's not forever Tony."

"Yeah just long enough for you to move on and get a better team." Tony takes a deep breath looking around. "I texted Jimmy and he'll help me pack up the rest of my stuff."

"What? Why would you do that?" Tony doesn't say anything and keeps packing but Gibbs stops him. "Tony, what's going on? Why would you do that?"

"You finally have the chance to get rid of me. We can't get married, you get a new team, I lost you your wife and ..."

"Whoa, wait a minute there."

"I know you and Jenny married and never got legally divorced Jethro. You say you want to get married and use my dad as an excuse but you're still married. Not that it matters, Jimmy will be here soon and I'll be out of your life."

"One, the divorce did go through just not when we separated. I only asked you to marry me after it. I didn't know you knew I was married still or I would've told you. I didn't think that would go over well and I still want you. This is a good thing Tony."

"Yeah that's why I'm leaving for a year and you can get what you want." The doorbell rings and Tony zips up his bag. "There's Jimmy, hopefully he brought some boxes with him." Tony went downstairs before Gibbs could stop him and found Vance on the porch.

"Tony, can I come in?"

"Sure, it's not my house. I'm just waiting for Jimmy and then we'll be out of everyone's hair." Tony storms off as Gibbs comes downstairs.

"Leon, what can I do for you?"

"I came to speak to you and Tony but he doesn't seem to be ready to talk."

"No, I don't know what's going on with him. He's been acting weird since California and ..." Tony comes out of the kitchen.

"You want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful Tony."

"Fine, you've barely spoken to me since I told you Dir. Sheppard was dead. I know you hate me for getting her killed but I was only following orders. She told us to leave her and we tried to get there but she ..."

"I don't blame you Tony and she wouldn't want you to be in harms way. You or Ziva and from what I understand she knew exactly what she was walking into."

"Does it matter? Not only was she your love but now my family is ordering me away because of it. I know my father's behind this Uncle Leon … he always sent me away for stupid stuff growing up and this is more than just doing something stupid." Tony froze realizing what he said and they look at Gibbs.

"Uncle Leon? Okay, what did I miss because I don't recall you having an Uncle Leon much less him being your Uncle."

"I told you about my Aunt Celeste … mom's sister who died when I went off to RIMA right?"

"Yeah, they treated you like another son."

"She was married to Uncle Leon, they divorced but I was still family and I still consider him family." Vance nods,

"Ruth Ann would've scalped me if she thought I was escaping the family that easily." Tony chuckles and Vance sighs. "It's not punishment Tony and it's not because of your father. I haven't talked to him since Celeste and I broke up. He only spoke to me because he had to if we were going to take you in."

"Then why? I was following her orders and I will regret it until the day I die but why did you break up the team? He's trying to tell me he's not getting rid of me but you are."

"Do you recall the promotion Dir. Sheppard offered you?"

"She offered me my own team when Jethro came back but I didn't want it. I still don't."

"It comes with a pay raise higher then what you can make as senior field agent."

"That doesn't matter to me. Staying where I am does."

"I know the two of you are together but I assume the others don't?"

"Just Abby and Ducky. We wouldn't be allowed on the same team if they knew and Ducky walked in on us." Tony smiles,

"So did Dir. Sheppard and Jimmy knows too." Gibbs rolls his eyes and Vance smiles.

"If SecNav were to find out … he would split up the team period. Gibbs you would still be able to lead your team but you'd have to rely on McGee and Ziva and a new probie."

"And now?"

"There's a mole I'm trying to catch and the split is temporary but I would like to see you finish this assignment Tony. It means a raise in your pay and if something happens and the team is split you can automatically get assigned a new team rather than being sent to someone else's team. It means you can be in charge but you have to do this assignment first."

"If I don't want to?"

"Then you stay at where you are and if they find out you can either be fired or assigned to a new team. Dir. Sheppard was prepared to send you either way I think in case someone else took her place." Tony runs a hand over his face. "I will try and cut it short but it's only 9 months not forever."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise and I've never broken a promise to you." Tony nods and Gibbs looks at them.

"You believe him and not me?"

"I've known him since I was 3 years old. He's Uncle Leon and he's the one who got me away from my father."

"Speaking of which does he know about the two of you?" Gibbs nods,

"He wants nothing to do with him or us. I asked Tony to marry me and he doesn't want to be there."

"That doesn't surprise me. He didn't like me or anything that's not … there's a lot of prejudice from his side of the family but Elizabeth's side always treated me well and I take care of my own. Speaking of which the kids will want to hear from you."

"Tell them I'll email them from the ship. I still have to pack and get things ready … thanks Uncle Leon." Vance leaves and Gibbs sits with Tony.

"Are you okay?" Tony shrugs and then looks at him.

"Are you two really divorced?" Gibbs nods,

"I didn't know how fast you wanted to get married or how long it would take to get divorced so I asked for one. She was the hold out so I wouldn't marry someone else but I told her that I was in love with someone who I loved and was different from the others."

"Then lets get married." Gibbs smiles,

"We'll plan the ceremony for when you get back."

"Let's go now to that chapel by the yard. We have the marriage license and I'm sure Ducky and Abby will come along."

"Mrs. Mallards been acting funny but call Jimmy since he knows. I also know Abby's probably worried about you." Tony nods calling Jimmy.

"I don't know Tony … are you sure he wants me there? I thought it was a secret."

"It is at work and yes. It was going to be Ducky and Abby but he said that Mrs. Mallards acting funny." Jimmy sighs,

"Yeah he hurried home worried about something soon after you left. Okay, I'll meet you there." Tony hangs up and Gibbs watches him.

"Is Abby coming?"

"Yeah, she was putting something together for you to take with you but she'll meet us there."

"Jimmy too, he's just worried you don't want him there."

"I don't mind, he's not a bad kid." Tony chuckles and they leave meeting Jimmy and Abby who stood up for them. Nothing was mentioned about Vance or the team splitting up though Gibbs had plenty of questions for Vance. That night when they were lying together in bed Gibbs had a question. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Vance?"

"It never came up. I didn't even know you knew him but you knew Aunt Celeste married someone different."

"So you know his family?"

"Yes, they're my cousins and very accepting of me. Uncle Leon and Aunt Celeste were young and couldn't have kids so they took me in. He's the reason I stayed in school and became a cop. I'd rather have looked up to him then my father."

"There could be worse people to look up to." Tony feels Gibbs slip something over his head and sees the dog tags.

"Jethro ..."

"I want you to bring them back to me. The rings you can't exactly wear but I'll see the chain and know."

"You plan to see me?"

"Video chats to the ship … I hear they can do that on all the ships now." Tony chuckles,

"I don't have anything to leave you." Gibbs nods giving him a kiss.

"Yes you do, your heart." They fall asleep holding each other and then Gibbs takes Tony to the docks in the morning. "Wait a minute, I don't want to kiss you in front of the others."

"I don't want to hide anything."

"I know but hard to gain respect from some that way. I don't want you to start off with a black mark." They kiss then Tony gets out. "I expect to hear from you often."

"You will and I promised Abby the same thing." Tony got his bag. "See you soon." Gibbs watched Tony walk up to the person checking in people boarding the ship and sighed. When he disappeared from sight Gibbs heads to the yard. There he hoped he could trust Vance wouldn't hurt Tony and that Vance wouldn't stick him with incompetent people.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two months of Tony's agent afloat status things went smoothly other than missing him for Gibbs. He hated the new team though he knew Vance had his reasons. Since Tony asked him not to disclose his relation to Vance the others were surprised he didn't protest more about the team but Gibbs said he was fine. One day when they were on cold cases Gibbs was restless as he hadn't heard from Tony after hearing something happened on the USS Regan but Vance was trying to find out what was going on. Gibbs went by Abby's lab to check on her.

"Hey Abs, what are you watching?" Abby turned to Gibbs and he could see fear in her eyes.

"There was an explosion this morning on the Regan ..."

"That doesn't mean ..."

"There were 5 fatalities … they're informing the families now."

"Okay … that's Tony's job though so that's why he's not been in touch." Gibbs told him something else was going on but he didn't want to think about it.

"He would've called as soon as he hit land. He knows we would find out and that we'd get worried."

"Give him time I'm sure they're still sorting through the mess, don't worry about it." Up in the bullpen Langer, Lee and Keating were watching the news coverage when a naval captain and chaplain step off the elevator.

"Excuse me but do you know where we could find Special Agent Gibbs?" Langer smiles,

"He stepped away from his desk but I'm Special Agent Langer and I can help you." Lee shoots him a look. "What? I'm senior agent."

"Call Gibbs and tell him he's needed up here now." Lee knew what they were there for and calls McGee's phone.

"Yeah, McGee."

"Tim, it's Michelle. There are some men up here for Agent Gibbs, I don't think it's good news."

"I'm on my way." Though Tim ignored Lee and Keating when they asked for advice he knew they wouldn't call him if it wasn't important. Abby accompanied Gibbs up to the bullpen and he ignored the men before looking at the others while Vance came down the stairs.

"What did you guys find?" Vance joins them.

"Gibbs, come talk to me in my office."

"What's going on? Langer called me and said I needed to come up." Langer pointed to the captain and chaplain.

"They came to speak to you." Gibbs looked at them and felt a knot in his stomach.

"Who …?"

"I'm sorry Special Agent Gibbs on the behalf of the United States Navy I'm here to inform you of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's death aboard the USS Regan." Gibbs shakes his head as Vance, McGee and Ducky surround him and Abby.

"No, there has to be some kind of mistake. He … they said there were multiple bodies and it just happened this morning. How can you be sure?" The Captain held out an evidence bag with Gibbs' dog tags.

"One of the bodies was wearing these. The ships Captain told us they belonged to him and asked us to come while he sorted other things out." Gibbs took the bag before rushing to the elevators.

"Gibbs ..."

"No, not right now." McGee hugs Abby who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Agent McGee you can lead Agent Gibbs' team for now. He's going to take some time off … you can work on that project from here just as well." McGee nods still in shock over the news but they see Vance is just as upset. "The rest of you can go home for the day. Agent McGee will be in charge when you return in … two days." Lee, Langer and Keating grab their things and leave without saying anything and Vance looks at Abby.

"Ms. Scuito, if you need time … I know you were close to Agent DiNozzo too."

"Thank you Dir. Vance. I have to go find Gibbs right now … he can't be alone."

"I'll find him Abby, you take the time you need." Abby nods wiping her eyes and looking around.

"I'm going to go back to his house anyway. I don't want to be alone and he shouldn't be."

"I'll let him know." When they leave McGee looks at Vance.

"Someone should tell Ziva. Even if we're not a team she should know."

"That's my next call to her father. She would want to know." Vance leaves and McGee sighs before going to collect his things from the basement. Ducky found Gibbs in the morgue.

"Dr. Mallard, Agent Gibbs is ..." Ducky takes a deep breath.

"There was some kind of explosion on the USS Regan Mr. Palmer. Anthony didn't make it." Jimmy froze stunned by this and Ducky pats his arm. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'll see to Jethro." Jimmy grabs his bag and starts to leave.

"Jimmy, thank you for being there that day. It was the happiest I've seen him in a while and he was glad you were there for him."

"He was my friend and I'm sorry for your loss." Ducky pulled a chair over to Gibbs.

"He thought the assignment was some kind of punishment for what happened with Jen. Vance told him it was the next step as an agent and that was the only thing that got him to go."

"He was a good man Jethro and I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Are you going to stick around here?"

"No, we don't have any cases and anything that comes in can wait until the morning. Do you need something?"

"I'm going to go talk to Vance and then head home. I don't want Abby to be alone there for too long. I'm sure she's going to end up there eventually." Ducky nods,

"She said she was going over so you wouldn't be alone but I think she needs you just as much." Gibbs stands up taking a deep breath. "Please check on Palmer and let him know Tony valued his friendship just as much as Palmer valued his."

In Vance's office he just got off the phone with Eli requesting that Ziva call him when Jackie called.

"I just heard about the explosion on the Regan. Please tell me that you guys heard from Tony and that he's okay."

"I'm sorry Jackie but he's not. A captain and chaplain came by and spoke to Gibbs … he's gone." Jackie gasped in shock and Gibbs entered the office. "Are you okay?"

"Kayla saw it on the news, they were watching the world news for that class and she knows that's where Tony's been stationed."

"Tell them I'll talk to them when I get home but yeah he was on it." They hang up and Gibbs looks at him.

"Jackie knows?"

"Kayla called they saw about the explosion at school studying world news. They're his cousins … never thought they would end up like that but they did."

"I'm sorry for your loss Leon, we were together but you've been his uncle since he was a kid." Vance nods,

"It wasn't known … I mean that I married Celeste or I might not have rose to where I am today. They wanted someone with clean backgrounds, no families who would risk it all because they didn't have anyone left behind. I did … I had Tony and Ruth Ann who would've killed me if I disappeared on him."

"Ruth Ann ..."

"His Grandmother, Celeste's mom. She was a tough old broad but she said no one should step in place of true love. I probably would've never joined if I was still with Celeste but I can't change that now."

"He thought a lot about you, I never knew it was you but he told me about the uncle who got divorced but was still family." Vance smiles,

"He was a good kid and we'll certainly miss him. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Are you going to call his father?"

"Well technically I don't have to since you are listed as next of kin but I can if you want. He won't like hearing from me but I think he would want to know."

"You can tell him but I am Tony's executor and next of kin. Anthony rejected him when we came out to him and Tony didn't want him to try anything. I've always been next of kin though but he didn't want his father to try and change his will."

"Okay, I'll let him know then. What are you going to do?"

"I have to make one stop and then go home, Abby headed there so I'm going to go be with her. They were like siblings … fought like them most of the time too. Try to plan a funeral … I don't know right now."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do and I'll call you after I've spoken to his father and Ziva. I called her father and asked that she call me back."

"How's she doing?"

"Okay, just doing work for Mossad but I'm going to try and bring her home soon."

"Tell her we miss her."

When Ducky got home he heard his mothers voice from the kitchen and let out a sigh. He hoped nothing bad had happened as he heard his house guest come downstairs.

"I hope she didn't call you and disturb you at work Ducky. I told her I would fix things." Ducky turned to see Jenny standing there. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Anthony … he was killed this morning on the USS Regan. There was an explosion and he was killed." Tears sprang to Jenny's eyes and she looked around for her purse. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my purse. I have to go see Jethro. How's he doing?"

"Not good but then again none of us are. He was going to head home to be with Abby, she's taking this just as hard." Jenny nods gathering her things. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"I don't know but I need to see him." Jenny survived the shootout and Ducky offered to hide her but she was racked with guilt over keeping it from the others especially knowing they took the news so hard. "How are the others?"

"Not doing too good, Dir. Vance gave us time to deal with this but Jethro and Anthony ..."

"I know they were together, I used to find them everywhere but my desk … I hope." Ducky smiles as pans clatter in the kitchen. "She's making lunch for the dogs but nothing too hard … I think."

"Thank you dear and I'll see to her." Jenny starts to leave the house to find Gibbs parked in Ducky's driveway. Walking up to his car Jenny wondered how he knew she was there. Gibbs just opened the door for her and then got into the drivers seat and drove off after waving to Ducky who was standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gibbs heads towards his house he's quiet and so is Jenny. She didn't know how he knew where to find her but she's glad she didn't have to catch him off guard to see her. They travel in silence until he pulls in behind Abby's car and turns off his.

"How did you …?"

"I went to talk to Ducky about something and saw you chasing Contessa around the yard. I figured that there was a reason you were hiding and if I needed to know Duck would tell me."

"I'm dying … I didn't want anyone to see me like that." Gibbs contemplates this as Jenny looks out the window. "I don't want pity or for anyone to feel sorry for me."

"Why do you think anyone would feel that way?"

"I saw the looks you gave me. Even right now when I walked out of Ducky's house, you were just there waiting for me. No idea what I was doing, what if I hadn't known and you were just there." Gibbs knew she was trying to save face.

"Oh … did I interrupt you? I mean did I just take you from whatever errand you were going on?"

"I was going to see you … Ducky told me about Tony. I'm so sorry Jethro, I know he means a lot to you." Gibbs nods with a deep sigh.

"He meant everything to me but thank you. Abby's here, I don't know if Duck mentioned ..."

"I figured, she would want to keep busy and fuss over you at the same time. We might as well go inside before she gets worried about you sitting out here in the car." Inside Abby was cooking a pot of gumbo and had her back to Gibbs and Jenny.

"I'm sure other people will bring food and stuff to you but I thought you might like something homemade. They always bring store bought or restaurant food and that's not good for you."

"It's fine Abby." She went on stirring the pot and not saying anything. Gibbs went to her when he saw her shoulders shaking. "We're going to get through this Abby."

"How? He was sent away and now … how can you stand there and be so calm? He loved you and ..." Abby turns to Gibbs to hug him and spots Jenny standing there watching her and faints.

"Abs ..."

"I don't think she was expecting to see me here." Gibbs puts her on the couch and Jenny gets her a wet wash cloth.

"Abs ..." Abby moans as Gibbs wipes her face down. "Come on unless you want more of your makeup smeared. I'm no good at avoiding the makeup thing."

"What happened?" Abby opens her eyes to see Gibbs looking down at her. "Sorry, I just must be overwhelmed … I thought I saw ..." Gibbs nods at her and motions to Jenny.

"Hi Abby, I didn't mean to startle you."

"How is this possible? Where did you come from? Why am I the only one freaking out about this?"

"I've been staying with Ducky and it's a long story. He came home and told me about Tony so I decided to come see Jethro and you."

"But this isn't my home." Gibbs chuckles kissing her head.

"No but everyone knows this is where you would come. I'm going to check on the gumbo." Abby sits up and Jenny sits on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Abby I just wanted to see how you and Jethro were doing."

"It's fine … I just thought I was seeing things." Abby tentatively reaches out to touch Jenny's arm but snatches her hand back just as quickly. Jenny wished she could just hug Abby but knew she needed to do this at her own pace.

"It's really me Abby, I can explain what's going on but I'd prefer not to have to repeat myself over and over." Abby nods before reaching out again and gently touching Jenny's face before bursting into tears and Jenny pulls her into a hug. "I'm so sorry about Tony. I know you two were close."

"Thank you and he was like another brother." Gibbs joins them after a while. "Are you okay Gibbs?"

"I don't know … I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. Vance said he was going to get in touch with Tony's dad … he's going to hit the roof when he finds out Tony didn't leave him anything."

"It's his own fault for not accepting Tony. I'm in charge of the money to go to charity, he left things to others but … has Vance called Ziva?"

"Last I heard he has a call in for her to call him back. I spoke to him before I picked up Jen and came here. I turned off my phone to avoid the others." Abby nods,

"So did I."

"Then they're going to show up to check on you two. Ziva and McGee ..."

"Ziva's overseas and McGee can come over if he wants. I assume he doesn't know you're alive."

"No, just Ducky and the two of you. His mother knows but she doesn't know who I am, just another caretaker." Gibbs nods before fiddling with his phone to turn it back on. "Can I get the two of you anything? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not right now thanks." Gibbs sighs leaning back on the couch with Abby who yawns. He just soothes her until she falls asleep and then lays her down on the couch. "Let's go talk." Jenny follows him to the basement where Gibbs didn't have any projects out.

"I am truly sorry about Tony, I know you two were close."

"I loved him and I'd like to think he loved me."

"I think he did, he seemed to get closer to you then anyone else. I set the plan in motion for him to go as Agent Afloat so he could one day advance … if I had any idea ..."

"Hundreds or at least dozens go every day, nothing you could've known about Jen. He was afraid to go, said he thought it was punishment for killing you and you're not even dead."

"If I knew ..."

"I told him, he knew. Tony also knew like me that if Ducky was hiding you there had to be a good reason. I found out a week after he left and we've been emailing daily."

"I'm glad … I mean that he at least knew. I didn't think anyone knew but I had to come see you." Gibbs nods,

"We talk about us, he knew you and I were married."

"Does he know you asked me for a divorce?"

"Yes because I asked him to marry me." Jenny chuckles taking a drink of the bourbon.

"That's not legal here … yet. I know there's a push for it and lots of people want it but being a special agent doesn't give you special rules."

"We know but there's a chapel that does commitment ceremonies. Everything that a wedding does but the paperwork. We made a commitment to each other like a husband and wife would but it's just not down on paperwork."

"He was okay with it?"

"It made him happy and let him know I was serious about us. Jimmy and Abby stood up for us and Vance knows. He's the one who convinced Tony the assignment wasn't punishment."

"Vance always had a soft heart for Tony … never said why though." Gibbs smiles as he hears someone arrive. "That sounds like Ziva." Gibbs went upstairs to find Ziva watching Abby sleep.

"My father called me and said Vance needed to speak to me. I was over by the capitol doing something for him and it seemed urgent."

"Did you talk to Vance?" Ziva nods turning to him and Gibbs can tell she's been crying.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I know the two of you are close. I was going to go by NCIS but Vance said you came home ..." Gibbs hugs her.

"Thank you and yes we were. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't stay long, my friend is in the car but I had to come see you. I just ..." Gibbs hears the basement door creek. "I just … Jenny?"

"Hi Ziva," Ziva rushes to Jenny hugging her tight. "How is this possible? What happened or ..."

"It's a long story but I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to see you and I heard you couldn't stay but ..." Ziva wipes her eyes.

"I will go call my friend in if you do not mind Gibbs. We are … dating so he accompanied me."

"Yeah, if he wants to. I'm going to call McGee and check on him." Gibbs called McGee asking him to come by and then Ducky to check on him and Jimmy.

"I spoke to Mr. Palmer who is going to take a leave of absence after Anthony's funeral and deal with it."

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't think any of us realized how deep their friendship was." When Ziva returns she is alone.

"Michael will return for me later. I thought if this was a private thing then he should not be here."

"Okay or one of us can give you a lift home." Abby woke up when McGee got there and then they sat around after greeting Ziva so Jenny could tell them what was going on.

"Ever since I was small whenever I'm in pain I can't move. If I hit my arm, if I ran into something if I hurt I just can't move. Jethro, Ducky and you Ziva are the only ones who know."

"But Tony felt for a pulse … usually you blink and we didn't see that."

"I felt frozen and actually thought I might be paralyzed because I was that frozen except I could feel the pain. I just don't know why I couldn't move. I guess I must've passed out or something because I woke up on Ducky's autopsy table and he almost passed out." McGee smiles,

"But your pulse ..." Jenny sighs,

"I have a kidney disease that's slowly killing me. There's no way … I have a rare blood type so to get a donor would almost be a miracle. The medication so I could function and still work left me with a slower heartbeat or at least that's what Ducky and I realized. I still had an undetected heartbeat when I woke up on the autopsy table that's why he was ..." Gibbs closes his eyes.

"Is there anything they can do?"

"If I inform the world I'm alive I can go back on the waiting list but there's a rare chance that I might not make it. The doctor's gave me months to live and since everyone already thought I was dead ..."

"But you came to see us … does that change anything?"

"Actually yes, I was tired of hiding before today but I didn't know how to just show up. I thought you might be mad that I was hiding because I couldn't deal with what's going to happen to me in the long run. I didn't want you guys to deal with it."

"We want to help you and if there is no donor to be found then we'll deal with that too." Ziva, Abby and McGee agree and they were sitting around talking when Vance got there.

"Sorry to barge in Gibbs but Jackie and the kids wanted to ..." Vance stood there staring in shock at Jenny with his hands full. "Jenny,"

"Leon, it's good to see you." Abby and McGee take the packages from him.

"Thanks, it's just some food and other stuff. How is this …?" Jenny smiles,

"How about I go by the office in the morning and tell you then? It's been a long day already and I would like to get some sleep." Vance nods,

"Come by the house when you get a chance. Jackie would love to see you."

"I will." Abby decides to stay at Gibbs' place so McGee drops Ziva off at the hotel and Jenny off at Ducky's. He told Gibbs he was going to take over the team while he took time though they weren't sure why he needed the leave it was suspected that Gibbs was just Tony's surrogate father.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later the day before Tony's funeral Gibbs was waiting for Mike to arrive coming for Tony's funeral when Stan Burley showed up. Gibbs was surprised to see him though it was rumored that Gibbs lost his son on the Regan and friends and colleagues paid their respects to him over the past few days.

"Hey boss, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm surprised you know where I live though."

"Well it comes with the job." Gibbs looks at him but Stan doesn't smile. "I was Agent Afloat assigned to find out what happened on the Regan and I know about Tony. I came because you're listed as his next of kin."

"I know … what did you find out?"

"Well that's still being investigated but I brought you his effects from the ship." Stand hands Gibbs a box from the porch. "I don't know what kind of relationship you had with him to be his next of kin but I didn't think you wanted some stranger going through his things or bringing them to you." Gibbs nods putting the box on the table.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee … tea or water?"

"No thanks, I don't want to disturb you. I did want to give you my condolences, Tony was a good man. We emailed a few time during his time on the Regan and he was nice."

"Thank you and yeah, he was more than just my subordinate though."

"I heard he was like a son to you." Gibbs shakes his head.

"More than that … anyways thanks for bringing this stuff by. His father's coming by later and I'm sure he'll want to go through it." Gibbs sat at the kitchen table and Stan sat across from him. "I thought you were busy."

"I'm more worried about you. Everything else can wait. Just visiting friends while I'm on shore. I planned to stay for the funeral so I have a few days off."

"You don't have to ..."

"He meant something to you, Abby and Ducky … I got to know him a bit, he's a good guy and a fellow Agent Afloat."

"He was jealous of you when Abby would talk about you. We were … getting to know each other and he thought you and I ..." Stan laughs,

"Yeah that wouldn't have worked out and it explains a lot. It also explains why you took to him so fast but you seemed happy. I couldn't figure why he was jealous though he did ask me about being Agent Afloat. Something about being told it's a temporary assignment but I've been there for years."

"Yeah, we thought Jenny was dead and he felt responsible. He never learned that she's alive but it wasn't his fault anyway. Why did you stay as Agent Afloat?"

"Samantha left me when I didn't quit because of the assignment. She said I should've quit and just went to work for the LEO's so … at least on board a ship there's not so much girlfriend drama." Mike got there and Stan and him stare at each other.

"Burley,"

"Franks, it's a surprise to see you here."

"Probie called to tell me about DiNozzo so I came up for the funeral. Amira's on the porch looking at the flowers Probie." Gibbs smiles for the first time in days and Stan frowns. "It's my granddaughter, Probies Goddaughter. I brought her up with me to cheer him up."

"I didn't say anything." Gibbs rolls his eyes.

"Enough, no fighting in front of Amira." Gibbs went on the porch and picked Amira up as a car pulled up and Anthony got out. "Anthony ..."

"Jethro, I didn't know you had kids."

"This is my Goddaughter. Amira, can you say hi to Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yike Ony?"

"Yeah DiNozzo like Tony."

"Hi," Anthony smiles,

"Hi there," They head inside where Stan and Mike were glaring at each other. "Who are they? My son dies and you've already replaced him." Mike got mad and Gibbs hands Amira to him.

"Don't Mike, not today. Anthony this is my former boss Mike Franks, he came for Tony's funeral and that's Stan Burley he ..."

"I am the Agent Afloat that was assigned to investigate what happened to your son Mr. DiNozzo. I brought Agent Gibbs Tony's personal effects from the ship. I'm sorry for your loss but I must go now."

"Thanks Burley, see you tomorrow." Stan leaves making a face behind Anthony's back and Amira giggles.

"Can I speak to you alone Jethro?"

"Of course, Mike there's stuff for lunch in the kitchen. Abby went shopping for stuff for Amira so she could have some kid friendly foods."

"Okay Probie, call me if you need me." Gibbs and Anthony go out on the porch.

"What do you want Anthony? You rejected Tony when he came out to you about our relationship and now that he's dead you just show up here."

"My former brother in law informed me of his passing and I'm wondering why you didn't. I know I was written out of his will because I wouldn't accept him and I tried to make amends to him before he died but why didn't you call me?"

"You wanted nothing to do with me and I had my hands full here. At least Leon was someone you knew and he called you more out of a professional capacity then as your former brother in law."

"I wanted Junior to follow in my footsteps in the family business but he preferred sports and being a police officer to staying in the family. He didn't want to take business school or anything practical in college preferring to play sports."

"He got a sports scholarship, it was expected." Gibbs sat back on the chair. "What do you want? My former co-workers came to pay their condolences and you attack them. Burley used to work under me and he is assigned to finding out what happened."

"It was just a surprise to find others here. I would assume they were working or ..."

"Mike's retired has been for years and Stan came to give his condolences and drop off Tony's things." Diane and Emily pull up and Gibbs groans.

"Who's that?"

"My ex and her daughter." Emily ran up to the porch.

"Uncle Gibbs, dad told us about Tony … I'm sorry." Gibbs hugs her as Diane joins them.

"Jethro … I'm sorry about Tony."

"Thank you. Diane, Emily this is Tony's dad Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Anthony this is Diane and Emily Fornell. Em, Mike's inside with Amira." Emily went inside and Diane looks at Anthony.

"Is there anything we can do? We're going to the services tomorrow but Emily wanted to see you today."

"Thanks but I'm okay. Abby and a few others are dealing with everything that needs to be done. I didn't know Tobias heard."

"Word of mouth but he knew Emily was fond of Tony. He was a good man and I'm sure you'll miss him."

"Yeah I will." Anthony sighs,

"I have to go Jethro, I'll see you at the services tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Anthony leaves and Diane looks at Gibbs.

"What's his problem? He just kept looking at me."

"I told him you were my ex. He thought Burley was next in line and who knows what he thought about Mike. Burley's investigating what happened and Mike came to pay his respects and attend the funeral with me. Thanks for coming, I'm glad to see Emily." Diane shrugs,

"I figured it might be a bright spot in your day. I didn't know Mike would bring his girlfriend."

"Amira's my Goddaughter and she's 2. Come in and meet her." Inside Emily and Amira were dancing in the living room.

"Amira wanted to dance so I put on the music. Where did Senior go?"

"Who knows but he said he'll see me at the funeral tomorrow. I think he's surprised that people want to actually pay condolence calls to me." Mike rolls his eyes.

"That man has too many issues." Later after Diane and Emily left and Amira was asleep Vance shows up.

"Leon, what are you doing here? Probie doesn't need any more stress right now about work." Vance looks at Gibbs and he went over the days visitors.

"I'm not here about work. Just thinking about Tony and Jackie found some pictures and stuff. Didn't know Franks was coming so I thought you shouldn't be alone." Gibbs smiles,

"Thanks Leon," Mike looks at them and Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Leon was Tony's Uncle by marriage. He has been mourning Tony along with the rest of us."

"Oh well then I'm sorry for your loss Leon."

"Thanks,"

They spent the rest of the night telling stories about Tony and looking through the pictures Jackie found. It had Tony at their wedding and holding Kayla and Jared in the hospital. Gibbs was viewing Tony in a different way seeing the pictures and wished that he had gotten to know that side of Tony. When Mike went off to bed Vance sat in the basement with Gibbs.

"He came to me after Le Grenouille and told me that the two of you were a couple. I knew that he was gay but I didn't think … I wanted him to settle down. Find someone who could love him and he told me that person was you." Gibbs nods,

"I did love him and he loved me. Burley came by earlier and brought me his things from the ship."

"I was wondering if they got it yet. Sometimes it's the little things that mean the most." Gibbs nods,

"It does and I went through them earlier. His father came by to see me, never got around to telling me what he wanted I think he was disgusted that so many people were coming by to pay their condolences." Vance shakes his head.

"He was never one to accept that. If I had my guess he came for Tony's money. He was left a few inheritances from Liz and Ruth Ann. Anthony knew this and would like to get his hands on it."

"Tony knew and had it in his will if his dad came around and didn't start a scene he got some money. The money was half of what he was left but the rest is more. Just what Anthony thinks should be in there but thanks to investments Tony was able to leave money to other things."

"Like Ms. Scuito's lab?"

"Yeah she needs an upgrade and he found he could specify the funds for that. She know there's enough to get something and the rest goes to charity."

"Well that's good for her and Anthony. He might actually leave you alone if he gets what he wants." Gibbs agrees and the next day after the services he breaks away from the others to stand by Anthony.

"Mr. Gaines has the paperwork for what Tony left you. He left what money he had from investments in an account for you."

"I thought he cut me out."

"No, as long as you put things aside and showed up without starting a scene it was left to you. If you started then I got it and it would just go to charity."

"Thank you Jethro and it was a nice service." Anthony leaves instead of going back to Gibbs' house with the others. Abby was still crying and clingy but she had McGee and Ziva to lean on while Gibbs leaned on Ducky and Mike. He didn't know what anyone thought about them and though he was granted a leave Gibbs decided to return to work not wanting to sit around the house any longer hoping he could still lead the team that added Tim and Ziva back but Keating left it.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Tony's funeral Gibbs was in his basement trying to keep busy when Fornell joins him. Hearing the footsteps Gibbs tries to act somber but Fornell just look at him so Gibbs turns to the work bench to get a tool from it.

"What do you want Tobias? I'm fine."

"Uh huh, that's what I've been hearing." Gibbs looks at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who have you talked to?"

"A few people have mentioned it. You and Tony were like bread and butter and yet no one's seen you crying. Not even break down since the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't cry."

"Give me a break, just because I don't cry in public doesn't mean I don't get emotional." Fornell looks at him. "I'm trying to cope the best way I know how. I haven't cried since the girls funeral so ..."

"And you supposedly loved Tony just as much as you did Shannon. What's going on Jethro? Just talk to me." Gibbs slams his bourbon jar down making Fornell jump. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you that's all. Pops is too." Gibbs glares at him.

"You told him?"

"I told him it was a member of your team, nothing else. I didn't tell him you were dating the guy or he would've come for sure."

"Yeah, like that would happen."

"He cares about you Jethro and whenever he hears anything he calls me since you won't talk to him."

"There's nothing to talk to him about. He chose his own way and left me out ..."

"What did you two stop talking over? All he knows is you stopped talking to him after the girls died but … he doesn't know why."

"He tell you that?"

"Yeah when I asked him why he didn't just call you himself. He said you stopped calling him and he thought you'd hang up on him if he called you."

"He brought Barbara Sterns to the funeral. My girls were dead and I needed family there and he brought a date."

"A date? Are we talking about old lady Sterns that used to hand out toothpaste and apples on Halloween? Dating Pops? Okay, I can't picture them making out much less at a funeral. That's just ..."

"They weren't making out but he wasn't there for me. I mean not that … you were gone on some job and he was the only one who showed up and he brought her."

"Did you stop to think he might've needed someone there too? He loved the girls and Kelly was the apple of his eye. He probably didn't figure you'd be alone so … I would've been there if I could've but ..." Gibbs sighs,

"I know Tobias but that doesn't change things." He picks up the tools again. "How's he doing?"

"He's worried about you wanted to come down here but I told him I'd keep an eye on you."

"Does he really call you whenever he hears something?"

"Every time but I don't tell him about all your injuries or he'd try to get you to move down there. He just wants to know that you're okay."

"I'll go visit him one of these days."

"I thought Vance gave you leave."

"He did … I denied it needing to get back to work."

"Uh huh … how's that going?"

"Okay, we're on cold cases but Ziva and McGee are back on the team. It's 4 people but ..." Fornell looks at him with a smirk. "What?"

"McGee and Langer are ready to kill each other. That's what telling people that somethings wrong, you haven't responded to it. Langer's trying to play teachers pet and take the leads in stuff and McGee was left in charge so he feels like he's senior field agent." Gibbs groans as they hear the front door open. "Who in the hell …?" Gibbs goes upstairs to find Langer looking around.

"Can I help you Langer?"

"Yeah Gibbs, I didn't mean to disturb you but I needed to talk to you."

"What a coincidence I needed to talk to you too but I was going to wait until tomorrow. Have a seat." Langer didn't like the tone but sits. "What's with not following a senior field agents orders?"

"What senior field agent? I'm sure McGee can one day fulfill the shoes but he's not a senior field agent Gibbs. I mean I was your senior field agent when you got rid of the team and just because ..." Gibbs holds up a hand.

"No, he's my senior field agent. He's been with me 5 years and we worked together before that. He also filled in before when I wasn't here and Tony was in charge. You've worked with me almost 3 months, that's not nearly enough time to get senior field agent status."

"But McGee's not … he can't run his own things much less ..."

"Ziva and Lee both worked under him before and I'm sure they would rather work under him then you. I'm going to take the leave offered to me and I'm leaving McGee in charge. They will tell me if you try to undermine him while I'm gone Langer."

"I've been a field agent longer and ..."

"Then follow his lead while I'm gone and we'll see who else needs a senior field agent but for now he's mine. I trust him to have my 6 and that's what I need." There's a knock on the door and McGee comes in.

"Hey boss, I was hoping to … what are you doing here?"

"He wanted to complain about your senior field agent status. I was just informing him that I'm taking the leave offered to me and that I expect him to follow your lead." McGee looked relieve.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just look after Abby and call my phone if anything happens. I'll talk to Lee and Ziva in the morning." Langer leaves without another word and Gibbs sighs. "If he gives you trouble let me know or tell Vance. Don't let him or Lee get away with what you guys did to Tony when he was in charge."

"We didn't ..."

"He knew it was hard all around so he didn't complain but I think he's going to make things harder then that for you. What did you need McGee?"

"Just to ask you about it away from work so it didn't turn into a spectacle. If you wanted him as your senior field agent I would accept it but I wanted to know."

"You earned it and filled in fine when Tony was in charge McGee. Tony told me he was surprised how well you filled in without second thought."

"He was easy to work for even when we gave him a hard time." When McGee left Gibbs starts a load of laundry.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Depends on how long I can take Jack. I was given two weeks leave but I doubt we'll be able to stand each other that long." Fornell doesn't say anything and Gibbs joins him with two beers. "What about you? Whens the last time you went down there?"

"A month ago, I took Emily for the weekend. She loves to visit him."

"Well that's good … you should bring her along this time. Come with me, she can take a few days off of school, might ease things."

"Diane is going out of town for a few days and I said I'd watch her. You sure you don't want to go alone." Gibbs shot him a look and Fornell laughs,

"We'll meet you here in the morning then. I'll go home to pack and call Diane. She always did like Pops."

"You introduced them?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell him you were her ex too." Gibbs sighs,

"Okay but don't be late. I want to get there early enough to turn around and come home if things don't go good."

Gibbs didn't know how he let Fornell talk him into stuff especially when it came to their dad. He did want to get out of town and knew that if need be they would know where to find him. Jenny knew where he was from if nothing else and so did Diane but he just hoped nothing happened. Stuck with memories of Tony didn't help thing and Gibbs was numb from what he didn't know. He didn't feel in his stomach that Tony was dead and he thought that was why he couldn't grieve but he knew he was already getting looks for it. He just didn't know how to explain it to anyone when his dog tags were found along with a body.

"Uncle Gibbs, daddy said that you're dad is his dad?"

"Yeah, we share the same dad Em."

"So Grandpa was Kelly's grandpa too?" Gibbs sighs,

"Yeah, he was. Why did he ever say anything?"

"Just that he had another granddaughter he misses but he calls you Leroy."

"Well that's my first name. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Emily giggles and Gibbs smiles. "Now you see why I go by Jethro or just Gibbs."

"Yeah, that's a funny first name." Fornell looks in the backseat.

"Let's cut the questions Em. I told you that you can't be nosy remember?"

"It's fine Tobias if I were her I'd be nosy too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah might as well tell her some of it before she gets there and hears it all." Emily mostly talked about her Grandpa, the town, getting to skip school, Tony and other odds and ends so Gibbs and Fornell relaxed. When they pull into Stillwater something occurs to Gibbs. "Did you tell him I was coming?"

"No, I didn't talk to him because I thought you might change your mind if I did." They get out at the store and look at Jackson through the window. "I'm going to take Em and the stuff to the house, you go play nice." Gibbs rolls his eyes but goes inside the store where Jackson's alone.

"Leroy, this is a surprise."

"Hi Jack … just thought I'd pop in for a visit." Jackson nods,

"It's good to see you, it's been too long." They hug awkwardly and then sit at the counter.

"Tobias and Emily went to take our stuff to the house, I got leave from work so I thought I'd come say hi." Jackson nods,

"Tobias told me about that boy Tony, I'm sorry you lost an agent."

"Thanks dad I ..." His phone rings and it's Vance. "Yeah Vance, what's up?"

"I have Agent Langer here and he's trying to tell me that you made him senior field agent but that McGee's trying to take over. I just wanted to clarify who was made senior field agent and straighten this mess out."

"I told them both last night that McGee was not only senior field agent but he was in charge while I was gone. Langer feels the need to fill in but he's not been on my team like the other two have. I would put Ziva as senior field agent before him." Vance chuckles,

"That's what I thought but I had to double check. If you don't mind I think I'm going to transfer Langer down to cyber. Maybe getting to work in a more enclosed environment will get his mind set straight."

Good idea, otherwise I might let McGee loose on him." Gibbs rubs his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just here visiting … my hometown."

"Okay, call if you need anything." They hang up and Vance sighs before dealing with Langer. He knew something was off about Gibbs but he didn't know what. He just hoped that him going home meant someone was looking out for him and would take care of him there.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan Burley made his way to San Fransisco trying to follow a lead as to what happened to Tony. The DNA tests confirmed the body found with Gibbs' dog tags wasn't Tony but he didn't know what happened to him. According to some of the men on the ship Tony was hassled for being gay but they didn't know who would actually harm him. Stan was just worried that it was an inside job with one of the men in the explosion who hassled Tony or something worse. When he tried to reach Gibbs all they would tell him is Gibbs went back to his hometown but no one knew where that was.

"Hey, have you seen this man?"

"What do you want with him?"

"He's missing and his family's worried about him." The man looks at Tony's picture again and sighs. "He's down by the docks sometimes. He seems to be a little off if you know what I mean."

"No, maybe it's not him. What do you mean a little off?" The man who was a volunteer at the homeless shelter sighs.

"He tried to claim he was a police officer and federal agent but no one's heard of him here. Then there was something on the news and he said that was him but it just started trouble and we had to kick him out. Not only did he claim he was some agent that was killed but he's been talking about his partner left behind."

"Okay so that makes him off … how?"

"He's not a federal agent and they're not missing anyone. The man said he was a dead agent according to the news. We asked him to leave because the other men aren't comfortable with gays being here among them."

"Are you kidding me? Who did you check with that he was alive or who he said?"

"The local police department and they said they could arrest him for impersonating an officer but they said he was just harmless just wanted attention." Stan stares at him. "Don't tell me he's really a federal agent."

"Yes, that's why I'm looking for him. He's not the dead guy but he's a federal agent. You said down by the pier?"

"Yeah but he comes here for meals and lunch will start in 30. If he's not here then he'll be at the pier."

"Do you mind if I stay and wait?"

"No, we can use an extra hand."

Stan thought about Tony being gay and that it made sense the way Gibbs was reacting to his death. As soon as Tony walked in Stan saw why it wasn't believed that he was a federal agent. Stand didn't know what happened to him but he barely believed he was Tony. When Tony sat down at a table Stan sits across from him. Tony didn't look up from his meal thinking it was someone else to harass him.

"Look I'm just here to eat, I'm not bothering anybody." Stan put his badge down in front of Tony who stares at it before looking up. "Burley, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. We heard you were killed on the Regan but the evidence didn't match up so I was following a lead that you were here somewhere." Tony looks around at the others who were staring at them.

"Who told you I was here?"

"I've been going around to the mens shelters and showing your picture. Some of the men from the ship said you were hassled for being gay and that they thought someone might've tried to harm you."

"They did … almost got me killed but then when I started to realize what was going on all I did was get kicked out of here. I have no way to contact boss or the others. Where's Gibbs? Did you tell him anything?"

"They said he went to his hometown … no one seems to know where that is so I thought I'd check out the rumors first. Did you try contacting NCIS here?"

"They said that Anthony DiNozzo was dead and they'd have me arrested for impersonating one of them or set Gibbs on me. As tempting as that is to finally get my face recognized it didn't seem like they would let that happen. I don't have my ID, my wallet or anything to prove who I am."

"Did you ever plan to go back?"

"I've been working in the back of a restaurant doing odd jobs like taking out the garbage, cleaning at night after everyone's gone home. Night crew pays me with a hot meal and 25 a night. I sleep during the day … have you talked to Gibbs lately? If they think I was on the ship ..."

"They do, held a funeral for you and everything. Franks came over and your father thought we were trying to shack up with Gibbs because we were there when he got there." Tony groans and Stan smiles,

"Finish your food and we'll get you something to wear and a clean shower. Then back to DC and we'll try to reach Gibbs."

"I know where to go, I know where his hometown is."

"You do?" Tony doesn't say anything confirming what Stan thought about them. "Gibbs is your partner?"

"We're more than that … he I need to see him."

"Okay, I'll get the first flight I can but you need to eat and then get a shower." Meanwhile in Stillwater Gibbs and Jackson were barely speaking but both doted on Emily making her happy. Jackson could tell something was bothering Gibbs though.

"So … Tobias told me that the guy killed on the ship the other day worked with you." Gibbs was stocking the shelves,

"Yeah, he was my senior field agent." Gibbs fell silent and Jackson sighs.

"So you knew him pretty well?"

"We worked together for 8 years … yeah." Gibbs takes a deep breath. "Tony was more than just my senior field agent though ..."

"Oh, were the two of you … involved." Gibbs turns to Jackson in shock. "I'm old but I'm not blind and I can see your mind is elsewhere. I'm sorry for your loss and I know … it's hard to lose someone you love especially more than once."

"That's just it … he doesn't feel gone. I don't know, it sounds dumb I know but it just doesn't feel right. It feels like we're missing something. They wouldn't let us investigate because he was on my team but ..."

"Did they do tests? I mean there was an explosion right?"

"Yeah but one of the bodies, the one we buried was wearing my dog tags so they assume he would be Tony. I haven't heard anything else about testing but I don't think anyone would bother me here unless it's an emergency."

"Well do you know who is in charge? Maybe you can call him and ask what's going on? At least get the scoop on the tests." Gibbs looks at him.

"I can't believe that you're telling me to go push someone around."

"Not push them but ask, if it's bugging you then there's no harm in finding out what's going on." The next day Stan and Tony pull up to the store hoping to find out where Gibbs might be at. When they walk in it's just Jackson and Emily.

"Uncle Tony!" Emily launched herself at Tony who was happy but confused to see her.

"Emily, what are you doing here? Where's your mom or dad?"

"Daddy brought me and him and Uncle Gibbs went to town but I'm staying with Grandpa." Emily said this matter of factually dragging him over to Jackson. "Grandpa this is Uncle Gibbs' boyfriend Tony. Tony this is my Grandpa."

"Hi Mr. Fornell ..." Emily and Jackson laugh,

"It's Jackson Gibbs, I'm guessing you don't know Jethro and Tobias are brothers?" Tony and Stan shake their head simultaneously. "Well it's nice to meet you anyway. Come sit down, they'll be back in an hour or so, they just went to do some errands for me so I could keep Emily." Emily nods,

"Grandpa's the best." Tony smiles at her and Jackson looks at Stan.

"Did the two of you come together or am I just ignoring you."

"Yeah I used to work for your son … many years ago and I need to talk to him but he doesn't know either of us are here." Emily nods while coloring.

"Daddy told me and mommy that you were on a ship that exploded. Mommy's going to be mad that he lied to us." Tony went over by her.

"He didn't Em, I skipped off the ship to mess around and I didn't get back on it before it left. That's why we came to see Uncle Gibbs so we can tell him what happened." That's not what happened but Tony didn't think she needed the details.

"Can I get you boys something to drink? Are you hungry? I was going to make us some sandwiches in a bit or there's a diner over there if you'd like." Emily nods,

"Can I go with Uncle Tony?" Jackson looks at Tony.

"I think you better stay here with your Grandpa and sandwiches sound good." Stan was pacing while Emily colored and Tony got a drink when Jackson joined him.

"So you're Jethro's boyfriend?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Not sir, just call me Jackson. Jethro hasn't told me much about you just that you used to be his senior field agent but the fact that he came here and the look in his eyes when your mentioned tells me a lot."

"Oh ..."

"Don't worry I just want him to be happy. If you make him happy then I like you." Emily jumps up.

"I hear daddy and Uncle Gibbs coming. Can I go tell them you're here Uncle Tony?"

"Oh no you don't, let me uh ..." Jackson chuckles.

"Go in the back room I'll handle it." Stan looks at him as Gibbs and Fornell come inside.

"Stan, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had some news for you and Abby told me you came to your hometown so ..."

"She doesn't know where my hometown is."

"Yeah I know but I found out and I really needed to talk to you." Gibbs glances at Jackson as Fornell looks around.

"Where's Emily?"

"She's in the back room. Jethro, can you go make sure she's not making a mess." Gibbs went back there and Fornell groans but Jackson puts up a hand to stop him from following. "That Tony guys back there." Fornell looks at Stan who nods. Gibbs didn't hear the whispers and didn't see Emily but heard her giggle.

"Hey Em, what are you doing? Grandpa said to check on you." Tony stepped out from behind some shelves.

"Grandpa?"

"Tony ..." Tony went to him slowly and Emily giggled at them before leaving them alone. "How … am I dreaming?"

"No, it was a long story and I couldn't get word to you. No one believed I was a federal agent after I was jumped. The men … they didn't like it when they found out about us and jumped me. I've been trying to earn some money to come back home but Stan found me first." Gibbs reaches out to slowly touch his face and then pulled him closer.

"I didn't think … I felt that it was wrong but they matched bodies and … that's what Stan had to tell me."

"The DNA didn't match and you disappeared but I knew this is where you were from." Gibbs blinks back the unexpected tears. "Are you crying?"

"Don't be silly … I'm just relieved to see you but … shocked. No one called or said anything."

"I wanted to see you first. Abby told Stan none of them had heard from you so she assumed you were still here."

"I said only to call me if it was an emergency. I left McGee in charge but ..." Tony hugs him again relieved to be in a sense closer to home.

"I just have one question."

"What?"

"How the hell did you not tell me that Fornell was your brother? I went and called your dad Mr. Fornell." Gibbs laughs and the others relaxed hearing him laugh knowing it meant he would be okay. Gibbs wanted to hurt whoever caused them so much pain and there was a lot to catch up on but Gibbs was just glad Tony was there for now.


	7. Chapter 7

After Gibbs laughed about Tony and his dad he grew still looking at Tony before pulling him close. He wanted to feel Tony close to him and know he was really there and hold him for as long as possible. Tony didn't mind Gibbs holding him close as he missed Gibbs just as much since they hadn't seen each other in nearly 3 months.

"I could just throw you down right now and ..." Gibbs growls,

"Don't tempt me Tony." Tony pulls him closer but they just hug and relax standing there forgetting where they were. Gibbs' stomach finally settled and he didn't feel like something was trying to kick it's way out and Tony felt safe again. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," They step apart only when they hear someone clear their throat.

"Hi Jackson ..."

"Hi yourself. Tobias and Emily went to the diner and Emily would like the two of you to join them. I told her I would invite you but first Stan would like to talk to you Jethro." Gibbs smiles at Tony.

"Go on, I want to talk to him. Bring me back the usual." When Tony was gone both Stan and Jackson stare at Gibbs. "What?"

"You seem different with him. Seem different then when you came here."

"That's Tony, the one we thought blew up. Speaking of which what in the hell happened Burley? Why didn't you say something or warn me?"

"I tried calling you but your phone was off. I called your desk and Agent McGee answered and said you took a leave. Abby said you came to your hometown so I figured you needed time. All I knew was Tony was hassled on the ship and the DNA didn't match. It could be a million things from they didn't match it correctly, to maybe the DNA we got from his father wasn't correct. Then I heard a rumor about a suspicious man matching Tony's description so I went to check it out. I didn't know what was going on but he tried to tell them he was the missing man and he was told the guy was dead. NCIS said they would arrest him and let you deal with him."

"So how did you …?"

"I showed his picture to homeless shelters. I found the one where he went to eat but they didn't let him stay there when they learn he had a partner back home he wanted to get to. He was trying to earn money to make his way back by doing odd jobs but I got him some clean clothes and the first flight here we could get." Gibbs nods,

"We'll probably head back tomorrow but uh … did he really call my dad Mr. Fornell?" Stan laughs,

"Did you really not tell him you and Fornell were brothers?"

"Well it never came up, they don't get along so ..." Stan chuckles,

"I have to go report in but tell Tony I'll be in touch. He has my email if he needs anything."

"Thanks Stan but can you not say anything about Tony just yet. I don't want the others to learn through the gossip line."

"No problem I'll just say I haven't found out any information on him." When he leaves Gibbs picks up the broom to keep busy.

"Aren't you going to go join Tony? He seemed eager to see you today."

"Yeah … I just need to clear my head first. I don't want him to think I'm mad or upset about him or him being back. He could always read my mind."

"Why did you and Tobias tell me he was your senior field agent? I mean he was introduced as your boyfriend and you two seemed very much into each other. I'm not that old or prejudice Jethro."

"I know dad and technically he was my senior field agent. People assume we're more like good friends, father and son but .. it feels like a dream. It feels like I'm going to wake up and find out he's not really here."

"He loves you Jethro, he … he's a good guy."

"I thought he wasn't here long."

"He wasn't but when they saw the car his eyes lit up but he didn't want to just pop out like that. Go have lunch with them and then show him around. I'm sure he has more questions then you do right now." Gibbs nods and heads towards the diner.

"Hey Jethro, we were starting to get worried." Fornell nods,

"He's trying to get more secrets out of Emily here."

"Yeah but she's not telling any of them." Emily shrugs and they chuckle.

"I was just talking to dad … he likes you." Tony was surprised.

"He does?"

"Yeah he does." Tony smiles to himself but Gibbs and Fornell can tell that made him happy. "I wanted to ask you when do you want to go back? Burley had to leave but he won't say anything until you go back and can tell the others."

"I'm not sure, I want to see Uncle Leon and the kids … how's he doing?"

"Not too good, neither are they. We can head home tomorrow and be there by dinner to join them and see the others on Friday. I've got to get back before McGee and Langer burn down NCIS."

"Why, what happened?"

"Langer wants to be senior field agent and resents that McGee's my senior field agent. Vance was going to put him for cyber crimes but I doubt that will last long."

"Who's running things now?"

"McGee, he can handle it."

"Yeah he can." Fornell and Emily head back to the store. "Can we head back today? I would love to get to know your dad more but now I want to see the others. If we leave soon we'll get to see Jared and Kayla before they go to sleep."

"Sure, let's go talk to dad." Jackson understood.

"Don't be a stranger and make sure you treat Jethro right. He's a good man."

"I know and I treat him the same way he treats me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing." Tony laughs,

"It's a good thing." The drive back to DC was mostly made in silence with Tony and Gibbs holding hands but Tony wanted to see the others. Gibbs called Vance when they got to town.

"Hey Jethro, I hope the others didn't call you."

"No, do they have a reason to call me?"

"Well they needed the extra man power and called Langer to assist but I have a feeling that it's not going very smoothly. He said he would follow orders but McGee has him doing the probie work." Gibbs laughs and Vance got worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but are Jackie and the kids home? I need to swing by your house for a minute."

"Yeah, they got out early today so they're home. Do I need to be there?"

"No, I'll tell you later or I'm sure they will."

"What's going on? You sound strange." Gibbs hands Tony the phone.

"Hi Uncle Leon,"

"Tony!"

"Yeah it's me. We were going to swing by the house to see the kids if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Where are you guys? I want to see you too."

"Close to the house but I'm not going to NCIS until later."

"I'll make an excuse to go home early. Don't you dare leave before I get home."

"Okay Uncle Leon." They hang up and Tony relaxes a bit.

"Are you ready to see your family? Jackie and the kids took it almost as bad as Leon did."

"She accepted me as her family … I thought I'd be cast out and I was there through a lot. I was in their wedding, when the kids were born ..."

"I saw the pictures, they were happy to have you in the family." Gibbs knocks on the door and Jackie answers the door.

"Jethro, what's wrong? Is Leon okay?"

"He's fine and he's going to come home as soon as he can. Where are the kids?"

"In the kitchen having a snack. What happened? I thought you left town." Tony goes inside.

"He did but he couldn't hide from me." Jackie's eyes grow big and she's speechless before hugging him. "I wanted to come see you guys especially the kids before I saw anyone else."

"They miss you a lot and will be thrilled to see you. Come in they're trying to decide on a snack." Kayla and Jared were fighting over some cookies.

"Mom, will you tell him that I need these for energy for dance class. All he does is sit in front of the computer he doesn't need the extra sugar." They didn't notice Tony come in. He quickly takes the box from Kayla.

"That's not nice, what did I tell you about sharing?"

"Tony!" Kayla and Jared hug him tight and Kayla starts crying while Jared can't speak.

"I missed you two munchkins." Gibbs smiles to see the kids hanging on Tony like that. Tony was grinning and soon they hear Vance get home.

"Jackie?"

"We're in the kitchen Leon." Vance came and Tony could see relief in his eyes.

"I was hoping I didn't hear things." The kids hung onto him while Tony and Vance hug. "It's good to see you but ..."

"Long story short I was goofing off and missed getting back on the ship but I'm okay and tried to get in touch but it didn't work out." Vance nods as Gibbs was curious. Kayla rolls her eyes.

"Tony says long story short when he means he'll tell the truth later. He thinks we're still babies." Gibbs chuckles,

"I'm sure you are to your mom and dad." While Jackie made dinner Tony and Jared played basketball in the backyard with Kayla talked to them.

"What in the hell happened Gibbs?"

"He was jumped for being gay and he did try to get in touch but no one believed him. They said they would arrest him for lying about being a federal agent and let me loose on them."

"Did they see him or …?"

"I don't know and I don't think he does either. He said he would've done it just to be seen so maybe not but Burley got him to Stillwater where he met my father."

"How did that go?"

"He called him Mr. Fornell." Vance chuckles looking at Tony. "This is unreal … I thought I was hearing things. Did you tell the others?"

"No, he wants to go in tomorrow to see them at once." Gibbs watches him and Vance smiles.

"How did you … I mean you went to see your dad right?"

"Yeah, he knew my hometown and dragged Burley there. Emily introduced him to dad as my boyfriend and Tony called him Mr. Fornell." Vance shakes his head finally relaxing.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think McGee will gladly give up senior field agent status back. Next in line unfortunately is Langer since Ziva's not a federal agent with NCIS and he won't let him take over."

"So he'll get his job back?"

"I'm assuming what he told me is the PG version of what happened?"

"Yeah pretty much, he was jumped by the men for being gay and he doesn't seem to know what happened but they didn't believe that it was him. I don't know who he talked to but they should've informed us someone was claiming to be him. We would've known if we saw him, fingerprints, DNA … the bodies didn't match his DNA." Vance nods,

"I heard that but we have Anthony's DNA to compare it to and there were rumors he wasn't Tony's biological father so when you got back I was going to ask for something else to use." After dinner Tony and Gibbs head to his house and Abby's car is in the driveway. Tony wasn't ready to see anyone but he knew he couldn't go inside without seeing her either. Suddenly needing one of her hugs Tony and Gibbs made their way to the house hoping Abby was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony and Gibbs walk in the door the house was cleaned from top to bottom dusted and they could smell something good cooking. The kitchen was sparkling clean though Abby was stirring something on the stove. She glanced at Gibbs when he walked in and planted a kiss on her head.

"What's all this Abs? I already had dinner."

"I didn't know you were coming home. I just wanted to stock up your fridge and freezer since I know Tony did all the cooking. It's not the same but I wanted to keep myself busy." Gibbs stirs the sauce on the stove.

"What's this?"

"Some of my pasta sauce. It's not Tony's but it's edible. I've been freezing the stuff in small containers for you." Tony could hear the tears in her voice.

"I brought something home for you."

"I don't need anything you can give me Gibbs ..." Gibbs frowns and Abby sniffs. "It feels like a nightmare I can't wake up from. I miss him and I can't seem to ..."

"Abs," Abby spun around before running to Tony and jumping in his arms. She was in shock and couldn't talk but Tony could feel her shaking. Before either of them could say anything Tony was startled by someone banging on the door.

"Agent DiNozzo are you okay in there?" Tony blinks in surprise looking around to find he was on board the USS Seahawk and in his room. Sitting up Tony rubs his face. "Agent DiNozzo I have orders from Agent Gibbs to break into your room if you don't answer me." Tony got up quickly.

"Sorry I must've fallen asleep. Is something wrong?"

"Your video call stateside is set up. We tried to tell Agent Gibbs you weren't answering the door but he said to wake you up. He said if you didn't open the door to threaten to break it in."

"Yeah, he likes to worry about us." Tony made his way to the video communication center rubbing his eyes and found Gibbs sitting in the bullpen.

"You okay DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I dozed off and didn't hear them knocking. You're in the bullpen."

"Yes, I got McGee to help set it up so I didn't have to have techs in there with me listening in. How are you doing?"

"Good, just tired. I was having a weird dream. How are you?"

"I've been better, missing someone. Did you hear about the explosion overseas?"

"Something but I didn't really hear what it was. Is it someone we know that got caught in it?"

"Ziva was there undercover but she's okay and back home. Vance said he needs you there a bit longer but you'll be home soon. He just needs to find someone to cover the ship for you."

"Yeah I know, he emails me every other day to check on me. The kids email me every day and Jackie once a week. I swear her letters are like the ones family sends out at Christmas time. It tells me everything going on that week like I'm not talking to Uncle Leon and the kids." Gibbs chuckles,

"She means well, she's sending me lunch with him and then I've been over every other day we're not working. She said someone needs to keep an eye on me."

"I have to remember to thank her next time I email her. How's the new team going?" Gibbs filled him in on Lee and what happened but it made Tony miss being home more. There was so much to miss about Gibbs and the others even the long hours and fights.

"I should go there is a mandatory sexual harassment meeting tomorrow."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah about as much fun as it would be to sexually harass you." Tony turned red but the video area was nearly empty given the time of night. "I'll email you in the morning."

"Okay, I just have a quick question though."

"Okay, shoot."

"Fornell's not your brother by chance is he?" Gibbs just gave him an odd look and Tony chuckles. "I told you I had a weird dream when they woke me up. I'll talk to you later." They end the call and Tony heads back to his bunk. It was nearly time to get up anyway so he showered and dressed before sitting down to send off emails to Abby and Kayla and Jared. He couldn't shake off the weird feeling from his dream though he was glad it was really a dream and none of the people he loved went through losing him. The next week when he was finally back at NCIS he spoke with Vance.

"Are you sure you're ready to give up the ship? I mean I have someone to fill in but ..."

"Uncle Leon, I've had enough. I miss Jethro and ..."

"Okay, I'm just teasing you. Gibbs thinks you're heading back but you can give him the good news." Tony went down and found Gibbs was in MTAC so he waited while talking to McGee and Ziva.

"Hey boss. Did you talk to Vance?" Tony could see Gibbs looked upset.

"Yeah and ..." Gibbs was stopped by Abby's arrival and squeal when Tony told them he was back. Gibbs wasn't worried that Vance would keep him longer then he had to but now that they were close to being home Gibbs didn't want to let him go again. When they broke up to go home Gibbs looks at him. "You're with me DiNozzo."

"He can stay with me boss," Abby smiles at Tony behind McGee's back and grabs his arm.

"You promised to come with me to that new club Timmy and I'm sure Tony would rather relax."

"Oh yeah, sorry Tony."

"It's not a problem and thanks boss." They didn't say much on the drive home. "Are you okay Jethro?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you were acting strange earlier. I just thought maybe something happened."

"No, Vance wouldn't tell me you were staying and having you here for you to go back ..." Gibbs barely waits for them to be inside before trying to remove Tony's shirt.

"He asked me if I'm sure I wanted to come home. I think he was just teasing me." Gibbs backs Tony up until they both fall onto the couch and continue making out. "Is this what you want?"

"I want you more than anything." Tony nips at his neck.

"I mean here on your couch. Anyone can walk in and sorry but the bed in my bunk was more comfortable then this couch." Gibbs growls before pulling Tony upstairs kissing him as they went.

"Is this better?" Gibbs throws open the door to his room and Tony grins.

"Much better." Gibbs throws him on the bed and then his phone beeps with a text. "10 bucks says its Ducky and something about eating." Gibbs laughs and checks his phone.

"You're right, he said you look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks and to make sure you eat something." Tony grins kissing him and Gibbs laughs.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Tony sighs but his stomach growled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pick something, I don't care right now I just want to take a hot shower." Gibbs grins,

"I'll see if there's something to fix downstairs." Tony searched for his pajamas knowing Gibbs was likely to order in something he'd have to get dressed to eat Tony jumped in the shower enjoying the hot water splashing over him.

"Don't use up all the hot water without me." Gibbs slips into the shower and Tony gets a hard on just looking at him. Reaching out to take Gibbs' cock in his hand squeezing it gently making Gibbs. "Don't you dare tease me."

"I'm not the … one who came … when I was taking a shower." Tony was kissing him from Gibbs' mouth making his way down his chest. Soon his lips were around Gibbs' cock and Gibbs was trying not cum too fast though just having Tony there was making him want to forget everything else. Tony did smooth and slow moves drawing it out for Gibbs knowing it would drive him crazy. "Tony … I'm going to jump you right here if you keep teasing. Tony grins,

"Promises, promises." Tony finished letting Gibbs finally have his release before he came at the same time just being that close to Gibbs. They resumed their makeout session when Gibbs' phone begins to ring and he groans. "Ignore it."

"I asked the pizza delivery guy to call when he got here. Told them I was going to jump in the shower so it must be them." Tony groans as Gibbs slips from the shower pulling on a robe and answering the phone. "Yeah Gibbs, okay I'm on my way down." When Tony got dressed and went downstairs Gibbs was getting what they needed to eat.

"Great, I'm starved." Gibbs laughs as they sit around the table with beers.

"Sorry I didn't have a better welcome home dinner, I wasn't expecting to bring you home with me."

"That's okay as long as you weren't feeding someone else. Tomorrow I'll get some groceries and start stocking up the kitchen again. Looks like you nearly ate all the goodies I made."

"What can I say, I missed your cooking." When they were cleaning up Abby called Tony's phone.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm good thanks Abs, I'm home, I took a hot shower, I ate pizza nothing more I could ask for." Abby smiles to herself nodding at Tim that Tony was okay since he thought it was odd Tony wanted to go back to Gibbs' house. "Tell McGee stop worrying I'll be fine here."

"Okay, get a good nights sleep and I'll see you when you go back to work." They hang up and Gibbs smiles,

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, I think McGee finds it odd I would want to come here instead of going home."

"You could always say you lost your apartment when you went as agent afloat so you moved in here." Tony kisses him.

"Yes I could."


	9. Chapter 9

After Gibbs leaves with Tim and Ziva to go to Stillwater Tony turns to Abby to see what Gibbs signed. He was trying to pick up on what they were saying but still wasn't great but Abby just turned from him with a smirk on her face. She thought Gibbs and Tony were cute together.

"What did he say? You know I can't read when his hands are flying like that."

"He said to keep you here. He doesn't want you to follow him?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Tony frowns and Abby hugs him. "Why do you want to go anyway? I thought you were going to stop snooping into his life."

"I am but there's something about his hometown. I had a strange dream when I was on the Seahawk so it makes me want to know more about him I guess."

"Like what? Maybe we can look it up."

"It's silly, I'm going upstairs but let me know if you hear anything." Abby stops him from leaving.

"Spill it, what's going on?"

"Okay but don't laugh. I had a dream that Jethro and Fornell were brothers." Abby looks at him strange. "I told you it was silly."

"No, I can see why it would make sense. He doesn't usually care for people that easily but there has always been something about Fornell but it's a good thing. I just don't think they would be able to pull that off though."

"I know and I asked him about it. I was having a weird dream when I was woke up from it for a conference call. He told the crewman to break the door down if I didn't open it."

"He was worried about you on the trip if one of us didn't hear from you daily. Now go I have work to do." Tony got back to the bullpen when he was called up to Vance's office.

"Hey Director you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you could do me and Jared a favor."

"Of course, what's going on?"

"Jackie insisted the kids get involved in the community instead of private institutes for sports and dance. Jared is into basketball which isn't really a problem except the coach was just arrested for dealing."

"Well … that's not good. What did you guys need me to do?"

"He needs a coach and I volunteered because well I'm a dad and there's always guards with me in case there's trouble." Tony looks at him and Vance laughs. "That's the exact look Jared gave me when I offered plus I don't play sports much. It's two nights a week and a game every other weekend. They're trying to get a father to agree but Jared knows I wouldn't agree to that and he's making good friend there. He said he could get his cousin to fill in though." Tony nods,

"Sure, if I can get off of work for the practices I don't see why not. It might actually be fun to do for a while at least."

"Thanks, here's the coordinater's number his name is Jacob and he's a good guy, he just relies on volunteer's."

"Okay I'll give him a call later." The next day when Tony and Abby head to Stillwater Tony's stunned by the reveal Gibbs' dad was alive.

"You okay Tony?"

"Yeah just thinking about Jethro … he never talked about his dad. Seems kind of odd to find out he has one."

"Everyone has one mom's can't all be the virgin Mary Tony."

"I know but … I'm just being silly."

"No, what's going on?"

"It's the dream about him and Fornell being brothers. They shared the same dad so it was just odd I guess." Abby smiles,

"Maybe you'll get to do some snooping while you're there." Tony laughs as they pull off the highway.

"Yeah I don't think so." When Gibbs spots them he gave both of them a look and Tony doesn't say anything but points to Abby.

"Sorry Gibbs, we thought we could do the investigation better from here. I wanted to oversee the evidence collecting to make sure I didn't need anything else and Tony wouldn't let me come alone." Jackson looks between Gibbs and Tony before clearing his throat.

"I assume they work for you. Are you going to introduce us?"

"Tony, Abby this is my dad Jackson Gibbs. Dad this is Tony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito and yes they both work with me."

"It's nice to meet those who work with Leroy." Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Leroy?" Gibbs rolls his eyes,

"You all know my full name, too late to make fun of it." Later while McGee and Ziva are talking to some people Tony and Gibbs 'help' in the store. "What are you doing here Tony? This isn't ..."

"Can't I be curious about where you grew up? I've always wanted to visit and see where you grew up." Gibbs doesn't say anything and Tony sighs. "Is it that big of a deal I'm here? If it is then I'll just take the train back to DC and walk away."

"I don't like that you just showed up like this. I'm trying to be professional here where they still think of me as Little LJ and you showing up ..." Tony frowns,

"Okay, then I'll leave. When you get back to the house I'll be gone since you want us to be such a secret."

"Tony ..."

"No, you don't think I can be professional? Tim and Ziva came, got to see everything and … whatever that's fine. I have things to do anyway like finding an apartment so consider me taking my vacation since we're not going to be going anywhere." Tony gets his bag from the car and gives Abby the keys. "I'm taking the train back, boss doesn't need me here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, just fine." Abby walks with Tony to the train station and Jackson looks at Gibbs.

"What's that all about?"

"I don't need him here just like he said. He shouldn't have come like that and he knew better I needed him to do work back at NCIS but he came here."

"If you need him to do work why is he taking vacation days?" Gibbs sighs not wanting to discuss it. "Leroy, what's really going on with you? You seem … different."

"It's been many years dad … things change."

"So do people but you … what did he do? Why chase him away for being curious about you? He seems to like you a lot."

"I like him too but if he's that curious maybe it's for the best that he leaves. This is the one place I didn't want pried open."

"So you let the rest of your team come but not the man you love?" Gibbs froze looking at Jackson. "I'm old not dead Jethro, if someone I loved left me behind and then got mad when I followed I'd leave too but I wouldn't be waiting for him when he got his head out of his ass." Jackson turns back to the shelves.

"It's not that easy dad … he knows ..."

"Do you know his life? His parents, where he came from? What his childhood was like?"

"Well yeah … it's not the same."

"Why?"

"Because of what we are. We are two adult males in small town America right now where I grew up. I don't want people to judge me or to look at me differently because I love Tony. Where he grew up everyone knows someone who's gay this is two completely different things."

"You and Tony are … together?" Gibbs groans noticing Ziva and McGee returned. "Why did you not say anything Gibbs?"

"It's called having a secret Ziva. If word got out the team would be split up. Now you two know and who knows where you guys will end up." Tim shakes his head.

"I'm not telling anyone. I don't want Vance sending me back to Cyber Crimes." Ziva nods,

"I do not wish to return to Tel Aviv, he will not hear it from me." Gibbs looks out the window when they hear the train leave and Abby's walking back.

"He's hurt Gibbs and if that's how you treat your friends ..." Tim sighs,

"We know about them Abs." Abby glances in Jackson's direction and he smiles.

"So do I. It's just someone's being stubborn and doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why did you guys really come?"

"He's just this weird feeling about this place. He told you about his dream and he wanted to see for himself. He didn't come to be nosy or to pry into your business he wanted to settle something. He said he's going to look for another job when he gets back so don't bother trying to make demands."

"I'll call him and talk to him." Abby put Tony's phone that was in 3 pieces on the counter.

"He knew you would say that." Gibbs paces while they watch him. "I don't know what happened Gibbs but he loves you and you hurt him. You know how he gets when someone hurts him, he's not going to change just for you." Gibbs slams out of the store determined to find out where Tony bought a ticket to but when he got to the station the booth was empty.

"She had to take her lunch, the next train doesn't arrive for 5 hours anyway." Gibbs turns to see Tony sitting on a bench. "Did your car break or something?"

"I came to find out where you went. Abby didn't say and I don't know if she would've told me."

"I told you I was going home."

"Uh huh … you would've sat in the car and just waited until we left not threaten to jump on a train. Where were you really going?"

"Florida, get out of here for a while. Go see the ocean or whatever for a few days. I volunteered to coach basketball for Jared's team, their coach was arrested for drugs and Uncle Leon isn't happy for another parent to volunteer."

"Tony … I didn't mean to snap at you. Being here has been stressful and I didn't know how my dad would take us being together."

"Probably as well as my dad did." Gibbs sits next to him.

"He said he didn't blame you for leaving and he would've done the same thing. Then McGee and Ziva walked in while we were arguing about it. They know and said they won't say anything because they don't want the team to be split up by Vance."

"Did you tell them it would be SecNav not Uncle Leon?"

"Nope, wasn't my call. I am glad you're here I just wasn't expecting to tell dad about us too soon. We haven't talked in years and this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have right now."

"I can take the next train home Gibbs and be out of your life. I don't want to and for the most part I'm tired of hiding but if that's what you want ..."

"I want you … come back to the store and meet dad. Then when this case is solved you can call your Uncle about a few days off so we can stick around here." Tony smiles giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't you two make a cute couple?" Gibbs turns red and Tony chuckles turning to meet some of the town people Gibbs grew up with. They found most of the people didn't care either way about Tony and Gibbs though a few seemed to have issues with it. Gibbs told him not to pay them any mind so Tony tried to forget about them as long as Jackson didn't mind them. Jackson welcomed him to the family and told Tony he was glad Gibbs found someone to make him happy.


End file.
